


It Started With A Lip-sync

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: It all started with a dare on a game night. Lip-sync to a random song. Easy enough.Oh, boy, had Kara never been so wrong in her life.





	

It all started with a dare on a game night. Lip-sync to a random song. Easy enough.

Oh, boy, had Kara never been so wrong in her life.

They opened a Spotify and selected a random playlist. ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine started playing.

Kara could swear on her family’s crest that one moment Lucy was just swaying goofily to the rhythm and then she blinked and Lucy was pushing Kara's legs apart, grinding her ass into Kara.

Her cheeks flared up as Lucy grabbed her hands, putting them on her boobs before pushing them down to her hips.

Kara's face was burning, her eyes wide open as everyone around them laughed and whistled and clapped. She caught Alex and Maggie bent over in two, laughing so hard they were crying. James, Winn and Mon-El sat clapping and whistling. Lena stood behind them, looking intently at the scene. And the intensity of her stare made Kara blush even harder than she thought was possible.

Through the night, after the Accident-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Ever-Again-I’m-Serious-Alex, Kara noticed Lena and Lucy whispering between each other, throwing looks at her that she couldn’t read. But something about them sent shiver down her spine.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, not suspecting anything when Lena and Lucy volunteered to help her clean-up after everyone left. While she was gathering empty cups, tossing them into the garbage bag she felt a pair of hands run up her back. It took her a moment to realize it were two hands of two different people. She shivered when she felt breaths on each side of her neck.

“Did you enjoy the show I gave you?” Lucy stood by her right, her other hand slowly ran up her right thigh.

“I sure did.” _That_ was Lena. The hand that was on her back, ran up to her neck, scraping the skin gently as her other hand ran up and down Kara's other thigh. “I wish I knew you could move like that, Lucy.” Lena purred, her lips ghosted over Kara's ear.

“I know.” Lucy’s hand went to Kara's inner thigh, nails scrapping over the denim of Kara's jeans. “Especially after you planted all these images in my head through the evening.”

Kara's knees almost gave out as two pairs of lips latched onto her neck. She moaned when hands tugged her shirt out of her pants and started running over her flushed skin. She whimpered when teeth sank into her neck and nails scratched down her sides.

One pair of lips let go of her neck and a hand cupped her cheek, turning her head to the side and then lips crashed against hers. She moaned, parting her lips when Lena's tongue swiped over her lower lip. Kara wound her left arm around Lena's waist and her right hand found its way into Lucy’s hair, bringing the two closer to her.

She broke the kiss, gasping.

“What’s going- Why you two- I-” Her breathless mumbling was interrupted by Lucy turning her head to her and capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss as Lena's lips returned to Kara's neck.

“We’re not going to do anything you don’t want us to.” Lucy whispered against Kara's lips, fingers lightly skipping over Kara's stomach.

Kara just stood there, between two very beautiful women, trying to control her breathing, hearing — even without her heightened senses — the drumming of her heartbeat in her ears.

“Kara?” Lena's concerned voice brought her back from her trance, where everything she could do was focus on her breathing and trying not to fall down from the overwhelming emotions and teasing. “You okay there, Darling?”

“Kara, Sweetie, we can stop.” Lucy echoed, caressing Kara's cheek.

Kara took a deep shaky breath, her arms bring the women at her sides closer. All she could do was shake her head frantically. “N-no… No. It’s o-okay. J-just…” Kara took another shaky breath. “I-it’s just… You two are so beautiful and you two are kissing me and I had never dreamed of something like this. And it’s so sexy and I want both of you and I- I have no idea how to do this and-”

“Kara, Darling, breath.” Lena chuckled, burring her hand in Kara's thick mane of hair, massaging her scalp, trying to calm her down. Lucy giggled, wrapping both arms around Kara's waist and planting a chaste kiss on Kara's cheek. “How about we start with getting to bed and see how it goes?”

With another deep breath Kara nodded before kissing both Lena and Lucy and letting them guide her to the bedroom, tugging her by the loops of her jeans.

Kara practically buzzed with excitement and nervous energy as they approached the bed. Lucy was the one to tug at the collar of Kara's shirt, making her lean in, so she could kiss her. Taking the opportunity Lena started unbuttoning the light blue shirt Kara was wearing. She pushed it off the broad shoulders once she was done, leaving Kara in a plain white sports bra. Lena chuckled as Lucy blindly grabbed for her, managing to grab her by the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Lucy broke the kiss with Kara, before dragging Lena into a sloppy kiss, because she would be lying if she said that she didn’t think about kissing Lena for the whole evening. Because those luscious lips were _calling_ her. And now she could confirm that they were as soft as they looked.

Kara shuddered at the image before her. Never in her life had she thought about ending in a situation like that. She remembered the hours spent in the room with her mother’s AI, learning everything she could about Krypton’s culture that she didn’t learn back than because she was too young. Like the fact that Kryptonians were never ashamed of their bodies or desires. There wasn’t such a thing as shaming someone for having multiple partners, because at the end of the day, one would settle down with their one and only and be faithful to them for the rest of their lives. Something that the humans could really learn and stop complicating their lives with unnecessary labels and just be.

She knew it would be hard to think the way the Kryptonians did about sex, considering her teenage years were spent on Earth and in her attempts to blend in, Kara accepted that sleeping around was mostly frowned upon. But she decided to try and relax, and let her instincts guide her.

Both women moaned into the kiss when they felt Kara's hands slid down their backs to their asses, kneading the flesh eagerly. Kara divided her attention between Lena's and Lucy’s necks, kissing, licking, biting.

At some point Lena and Kara managed to take the shirt off of Lucy and Kara pulled her into the kiss, pushing her to seat on the bed, straddling Lucy’s lap. Lena took it upon herself to take off her grey and black comfy sweatshirt and her lacy black bra.

Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the rustle of the fabric, watching Lena throw her shirt on the floor. She sputtered into the kiss when Lena tossed her bra over her shoulder. Kara broke the kiss, looking at Lucy, concerned.

“You okay? Did I do something you didn’t like?” Kara paused when she noticed Lucy looking somewhere over her shoulder. “Lucy?” Kara looked behind her. She was sure that if she wasn’t seating, she would fall from the view before her.

Lena stood a step away from them, in her black skinny jeans and topless, turning off the sound of her phone and tossing it onto the chair in the room. Though Kara and Lucy’s attention zeroed on Lena's breasts. Lena pushed her hair out of her face, looking at the two women. She frowned in confusion when she saw their blank stares.

“What?” She looked between the two, confused as to what caused _such_ a reaction.

Kara turned to Lucy, who looked at her, still in a complete shock.

Lena just blinked and the next moment Kara's hand yanked her onto the bed by the waistband of her jeans. She yelped, landing on the mattress onto her back with a surprised huff. The next moment there were lips on her nipples and her back arched off the bed. She felt teeth grasp the bars in her nipples and tug up, her body shuddering as she bit her lower lip in delight.

“Holy shit, Luthor, never pegged you for a nipple piercings type of gal.” Lucy mumbled as she moved up, kissing Lena, who smiled into the kiss as she heard and felt Kara whine into her skin.

“What can I say? I was a rebellious child.”

Lena relaxed back into the duvet, enjoying all the attention she was receiving from two very beautiful women. This was sure not how she thought her evening would end.

Lena whimpered at the loss of contact from Kara. Both her and Lucy watched her sit up to take off the sports bra she was wearing. Muscles shift and stretch under the smooth sun kissed skin. And Lucy and Lena were both sure it would be the worst crime of all not to worship every inch of that glorious body. They both sat up, lips pressed against heated skin.

Kara panted as she watched Lena and Lucy kiss all over her torso. Her shoulders, her chest, her abs.

That, right there, probably was the most erotic thing Kara had ever seen. How those two gorgeous women looked, kneeling before her, seemingly ready to do anything to pleasure her.

And something snapped in her when she looked down, meeting with a pair of green and brown eyes. Her hands shot up, tangling in Lena's and Lucy’s hair, tugging and making rise their heads to look at her.

The two gulped when she saw the change in Kara's gaze.

Kara smirked, listening to their hearts speed up, and watching their pupils blow. She leaned in, growling in a low husky voice.

“Rraop nahn khuhtov. Khuhtov chao khuhtov chahvia.”

In a second, the rest of their clothes were ripped off and in a blink of an eye Lucy was pushed face first into the duvet with Kara on top of her and something pushing against her throbbing clit. Lena, for her part, blinked and shook her head, confused with what just happened. She turned at the moan behind her, watching as Kara rearranged Lucy, manhandling her like she weighted nothing, before pushing the strap-on into her in one slow smooth thrust.

“Holy shit!” Lucy moaned as Kara's hips met with her ass and she draped herself over Lucy’s back.

Kara was still for a moment or two, letting Lucy get comfortable, listening, feeling, _smelling_ before her hips set off a fast swift pace.

This whole time Lena sat at the foot of the bed watching the two, shuddering when the sound of Lucy’s desperate moans and whines and the slapping of skin against skin reached her ears. She shifted, kneeling and facing the two, her right hand going for her clit and left hand for her breasts, tugging at the bars in her nipples.

Lena whined when she heard Lucy babble, trying to stay coherent as Kara rammed her and covered her shoulders and neck with kisses and bites, “oh my God, Lena… O-oh shi-it! She’s so good. So go-ood, Lena! Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! K-Kara… right there. Right there, baby!”

Lena panted, as she mover her fingers over her clit with purpose now, closing her eyes, concentrating on the wet sounds the dildo made going in and out of Lucy, her moans and Kara's growls and pants. Lena took in a shaky breath, practically tasting her orgasm when…

“Lena.” Her eyes snapped open, meeting dark cobalt eyes staring at her. Lucy was now on her hands and knees and Kara was kneeling behind her, still going, apparently not losing a beat. One hand was resting on Lucy’s lower back and another offered to Lena, taunting her to come closer. “Zhgam.” Lena wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, but she was more than sure that Kara wanted her closer.

She crawled over to the two, kneeling by Kara's side, facing her.

Kara's hand that wasn’t resting on Lucy’s back, went right between Lena's legs, pushing two fingers right in. Lena yelped, burring her face in Kara's neck, grasping strong broad shoulders for support as she was sure that the rhythm of Kara's hand between her legs matched the rhythm of her hips that were still pushing the dildo in Lucy.

Lucy whined when she looked over her shoulder, watching Lena hanging on Kara's shoulders for dear life as the muscles in Kara's arm flexed with every movement. She couldn’t help but shudder at the look on Lena's face. The expression of pure bliss as she, no doubt (with Kara's vigorous attempts), was a moment away from her orgasm. Not that Lucy was far behind.

Suddenly Kara stopped, pulling out of Lucy and Lena at the same time, making the two whimper in displeasure. She laid on her back, nudging Lucy, indicating her to crawl up and straddle her face, “zhgam otem.”

If anyone ever asked, Lucy crawled up slowly with a sexy smirk on her face, and not with a clumsy excitement of a teenager at the possibility of their first ever dry-humping. She settled comfortably, not afraid to rest her full wait on Kara, whose arms snaked around her thighs and lips peppered the skin with light kisses. Lucy smiled when she felt hands ran up her back and wet kisses ran up her neck.

Both women sighed simultaneously as Lena sank onto the dildo and as Kara latched onto Lucy’s clit.

Lena whined rolling her hips into Kara’s. She leaned forward, resting her head on Lucy’s shoulder as her hands braced her on Kara's torso. Lucy threaded one hand through Kara's hair and the other through Lena's. The two started panting and whimpering as Kara's hips and mouth were becoming more and more insisting.

Lucy turned her head, pressing her nose against Lena's temple, panting and clutching at both women for dear life.

“Lucy. Oh god, Lu-ucy. She’s so good! Fuck, Kara. Harder. Harder. I’m so close, Dear.”

“I know, babe. God, her tongue is amazing. Shit, Kara, baby, suck my clit.”

Kara smirked as she locks her lips around Lucy’s clit, pressing an ice-cold tongue against it; she planted her feet firmly on the mattress for leverage, starting to hammer into Lena with abandon.

Both women wailed. Their hands grasped at everything they could reach. Lucy curled in on herself from the cold sensation and Lena clawed at Kara's torso as Kara's hips slapped harshly against hers.

The last thing the two remembered before passing out were each other’s moans and Kara's low growl.

“Zhgam osh khap.”

* * *

 

Lucy woke up snuggled to someone and a feeling of fingers running through her tussled hair. She smiled when she saw pierced nipples, bringing her hand up to play with one of the bars.

“Am I the only one who feels like she’d died and went to Heaven?”

Lena chuckled above her, planting a kiss on her forehead and relaxing back into the sheets. “Don’t know about Heaven, but I feel like I’d ran a marathon and hadn’t slept for several days.”

The two stayed silent for a few more moments.

“And here we thought that Kara would be sandwiched between the two of us for the whole night.” Lucy laughed into Lena's neck.

“Well, technically, she was.” Lena laughed as well. “Just not in the way we expected.”

The two giggled as Lena rolled on top of Lucy, kissing her and running her hands everywhere she could reach. The two were so engrossed in each other that they hadn’t heard footsteps or felt the mattress dip. Through they froze when they heard a low raspy voice.

“I was going to tell you two that breakfast was ready,” Lena shuddered when she felt lips skip over her shoulders, “but I wouldn’t mind starting with desert first.”

Lucy and Lena weren’t sure which feeling was more overpowering: the slight fear of Kara's tone and implication, or the almost painful arousal it brought.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when people think that while you as an artist or a writer work on some smutty piece and you're all hot and bothered? 
> 
> Yeah, no. 
> 
> Because trust me, in the beginning the idea was really hot and sexy and I would be lying if I said I would turn down an offer to be in a threesome with two gorgeous girls. But fuck it! Do you have any idea how hard it is to write this shit? 
> 
> VERY HARD, DUDE! CAUSE YOU CONSTANTLY THINK IF THE WHOLE THING IS MAKING FUCKING SENSE OR YOU'RE AFRAID THAT YOU NEGLECT ONE OF THE CHARACTERS! THIS WAS NOT HOT TO WRITE! THIS WAS FRUSTRATING AND THE FIRST VERSION GOT CORRUPTED AND THIS IS LIKE TWICE SHORTER THAN THE FIRST VARIANT. 
> 
> NEVER AGAIN, DUDE! NEVER AGAIN!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Rraop nahn khuhtov. Khuhtov chao khuhtov chahvia - You are mine. Mine and mine alone.  
> Zhgam - Come.  
> Zhgam otem - Come here.  
> Zhgam osh khap - Cum for me. 
> 
> Don't take this as a correct translations. I basically took sepparate works from kryptonian.info and slapped this shit together.


End file.
